


Love Follows A Shooting Star

by hyungwoniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Itazura na Kiss, Alternate Universe - Japan, Alternate Universe - Japanese High School, Comedy, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SuperM - Freeform, but don’t wanna admit it, hendery is whipped for ten, johnny and yuta secretly have feelings for each other, nct - Freeform, so they always say they are bros even though they wanna fuck, taeten - Freeform, taeyong is super smart, ten is a dummy, ten likes pink, why? bc i can.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: Not so intelligent, Ten decides to declare his two year love to the smartly handsome Taeyong and gets rejected, but will fate bring them closer than they could have imagined? Yes, fate does do that. Like they get super close. And I mean like live under the same roof, close.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Love Follows A Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Itazura Na Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580003) by Kaoru Tada. 



> so, i spent 6 hours typing out exactly what happens in the drama Mischievous Kiss since it’s my favorite drama of all time. but, i made it for my taeten nation, so here it is whores.

Even at night time, Japan was still bustling with people.

“ Kiss in Tokyo . It's time for " Kiss in Tokyo " again. I'm the host Tama." Ten's radio was playing the usual  Kiss in Tokyo , his personal favorite radio show.

“This show will be on air for four hours until the morning. Enjoy it. I went to see a fortuneteller the other day. I'm told that I have a good chance for a new love. Yeah! But I may lose the opportunity because I tend to be too shy." 

Ten was writing down a certain letter for a certain someone, checking to see he wrote every word correctly using a dictionary. He could have written on his pink desk if it wasn't for the huge amount of homework he set on there, not bothering to finish it. 

“That's not good. I need the courage to confess my feeling. But it's easier to say." Ten's duck pen began to quack while he was pressing the head of the duck against his chin. He was thinking of what to write next, not wanting to screw up this letter.

“Don't you agree? So tonight I want to hear your story about love." Stretching his tired limbs, Ten began to yawn from the excess writing. The last time he wrote this much was during exams.

“Hey, you. It's not time to yawn. I want to hear funny stories," Ten turned up the volume to his radio, "as well as heartwarming ones. Don't hesitate. Send me your story."

Ten got back onto the floor to continue to write until he heard, "The Lyra meteor stream can be seen tonight. This will be a rare opportunity to see a meteor stream in Tokyo." His beautiful snowglobe began to glisten from the glitter inside.

He immediately got up and headed straight for his window. "The Lyra?"

The host began to speak once Ten opened his pink flower patterned curtains to see the beautiful night sky of Tokyo, hoping to spot the meteor shower. "I hope you know that your dreams come true when you wish upon a star. If you have not confessed your love yet, why don't you wish upon a star tonight? It may help you get your love."

Ten sat with his legs under his butt and began to close his eyes with his hands wrapped tightly together. He brought his hands closer to his face saying, "I wish Taeyong to notice my feelings and to love me back." 

But without Ten noticing due to his eyes shut closed, a shooting star went past after that sentence.

___

Ten was walking up to his high school, passing by the gate and turning left, right to the bicycle lot, and hiding behind the small bush, waiting for Taeyong to walk up to the school. 

He waited forever until he spotted that familiar face. 

"Good morning," a possible friend of Taeyong said to the boy. 

“Good morning," Taeyong replying back. 

“You are early today. Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later," Taeyong's friend said touching his shoulder and running over to the school gates, leaving Taeyong behind.

Ten looked at Taeyong from behind the bush, most likely not even hiding anymore. 

_Dear Mr. Lee Taeyong, how do you do? I'm Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon, known as Ten, of Class F. You may not know me. But I know you well._

Ten saw Taeyong passing by and tried to relax, knowing he would confess his two year love to the one and only Lee Taeyong. He breathed in and out, then suddenly remembering the first time he fell in love with Taeyong. It was both of their first years of High School. 

Taeyong gave a speech to the first years and that very speech set Taeyong apart from different men in Ten's life. _"_ _While I was walking to this school with my mother, I found beautiful cherry blossoms and other spring flowers. They seem to me-- "_

_ I have been in love with you for two years since I heard your speech at the entrance ceremony. Since I have no chance to be in the same class as you, I dare write a letter to tell you my feelings. I felt like struck by a shooting star when I saw you for the first time. This special feeling has stayed in my heart.  _

Ten held the envelope containing his entire feelings to Taeyong in his trembling hands. He began to walk forward, closer to the one he loves. Then he stopped right in front Taeyong, that handsome, smart, but also an endearing man. 

“Excuse me." Those were the first words ever spoken to the one he loved. 

“Who are you?" Taeyong replied rather coldly. 

"I-I am Chittaphon of Class F." Taeyong seemed to look down to the envelope gripped tightly by Ten. 

“Well...could you please read this letter?" Ten held out the envelope towards the boy. He looked down at it once more. The world felt like it was spinning right under Ten's feet. 

_ Lee Taeyong, I love you. _

“No, thank you."

Those three words struck Ten's heart as Taeyong walked away. He stood in the same position, holding the letter out, but this time towards no one. The wind blew the letter right out of Ten's hands. 

_ I thought that my first love ended disastrously at the moment.  _

The letter flew right under Taeyong's foot right and then he began to walk forward, not caring once he stepped on the letter. The letter Ten wrote his entire feelings out. 

Ten looked back to catch the letter. "I can't believe this."

_But I didn't know that miraculous events were waiting for us. _

The world seemed to proceed without care that Ten's heart was broken into a million pieces.

\---

Ten walked around towards the main area in school. He couldn't believe that Taeyong rejected his true feelings. Ten walked with a sad and far face. Once he walked right into to the main center, all eyes were on him. 

“Look it's Chittaphon from Class F." He proceeded to walk up the stairs while people were giggling and whispering to others, knowing he just got rejected by the most popular guy in school. 

"I hear that he just confessed his love to Taeyong of Class A." Ten continued to walk through the students, trying not to care what everyone was talking about, even though it truly hurt him even more. Didn't they knew he just got his heart broken, why hurt it more?

"Chittaphon just confessed his love."

“Are you serious?" Laughs began to develop even louder as some clueless people were told the news. 

"To Taeyong." A bunch of girls laughed loudly, not believing that Ten had the right mind to do so. Well he did, but maybe it wasn't the best choice. 

"Chittaphon of Class F told Taeyong of Class A that he loved him."

The boys even gossiped about him! 

"He should have known that he had no chance." 

They knew Ten is walking and is right in front of them, why would they speak so loudly? 

“Poor faggot." That got to Ten. 

"Enough.." Ten silently pleaded. "Leave me alone!!!" he ran away from the laughter and ran straight to his best friends. 

"Ten, did you really tell Taeyong that you loved him!?" Yuta questioned Ten. His best friends, Yuta and Johnny have always known that Ten had deep feelings for Taeyong but never expected him to confess. 

“Yuta, everyone can hear you.." Ten began to speak quieter, not waiting for even more people to know. "How did you even know that, though?" Ten wondered on how they even knew. 

"Handing a love letter at the gate? It's so obvious," Johnny finally spoke up, looking with worried eyes on Ten. "Everyone knows it now."

"I'm so embarrassed.." The three began to walk away from the gossiping students.

“Why did you do that at the gate? It's almost like a publicity stunt," of course both of them would harass him for confessing at the gate, but Ten agreed. 

"I agree. You are reckless and a boy. No doubt that he would reject you," well Yuta always did say things even if they were a bit harsh. 

“A miracle may happen.." Ten highly doubted it, but still believed in the wish last night. "By some chance, I thought he might like me..." Ten laughed quietly at the last sentence. 

Yuta gave him a push with his shoulder. “Come on! You are so naive. He isn't into guys and he is the famous Lee Taeyong."

"As you know, this school groups classes by test scores," Johnny said to Ten. 

Of course, Ten knew. Taeyong is the smartest one in Class A, which is a class of highest achievers in our school. He even got the highest scores in the nation with the last trial exam. They say that his IQ scores are 200. He is born to be a genius. He is so handsome and his father is a successful businessman.

“I hear that he is fluent in English," Johnny acknowledged both of his friends while walking up the stairs to their classroom. "He is a great athlete, too. He is the ultimate super boy. On the other hand, we are in Class F. We are the bottom losers of this school. He lives in a different world."

“But I tried hard. In the last three years, I studied hard, hoping to join Class A with Taeyong." 

Both of his friends stopped walking up the stairs and stared right into Ten's soul. "What?" The best friends looked at each other until Johnny spoke up again. 

"Listen, Ten." Then Johnny grabbed Ten by the shoulders. "You know the alphabets, right?" Ten shook his head up and down. 

“Of course, I do." 

Yuta then got close to Ten's face. "Then tell me how many letters there are between A and F." 

Ten looked at both of his friends and began to walk up the stairs. "A, B, C, D, E, F."

“That's right. It would be a miracle if you could jump up to Class A. It would be less possible than winning a lottery!" Johnny shouted at Ten, trying to tell him there was no possible way that would happen. 

“It would be less possible than snow in the summer." Ouch, Yuta. That one hurt. 

“Less possible than being hit by a shooting star?" 

"What? What did you say?" Johnny questioned Ten, not understanding why he would bring up a shooting star.

"Nothing." 

They were walking even closer to their classroom now. "Anyway, Taeyong is in a different league from you. Understand?" Yuta really wanted to drill into Ten's head that there was no possible way he could get even close to Taeyong. 

"I know that, but at least I wanted to tell him about my feelings before we both graduate." 

Both of Johnny and Yuta then shouted, "You are so naive!” 

Ten looked back to his friends, becoming shocked at why they would say such a thing. Then he remembered. 

Taeyong is handsome, but everyone knows that he is a jerk. He has no interest in girls. Innumerable girls have been rejected by him. He has had no girlfriends so far. But that doesn't mean he has a thing for men either. He has shown no feelings for any human being.

The best friends then walked into their classroom. Everyone was gathered around each other. 

"It's Chittaphon!" 

"He confessed his love to Taeyong." 

Great, even his own classmates were gossiping about him. 

“Shut up!" Yuta yelled at everyone. Everyone became silent. "You guys are annoying..."

Ten began to go to his seat with his friends. 

"He is a boy and a third year in high school. No interest in anyone? There is something wrong with him.." Yuta shook his head in agreement. 

"I agree. I believe that there is someone more ordinary out there, who is perfect for you."

"Ten!!! Hey, Ten!" Every one of their classmates could hear the shouts. 

“Here he comes,” Yuta said.

"Hey, Ten...is it true that Taeyong of Class A rejected you? Is it true?!" Hendery grabbed Ten by the shoulders and questioned him. 

“Hendery, you are too close." Ten pushed him away from him who stared out the window to the back of Ten. 

"I didn't know that you liked guys. How dare you not tell me!” Hendery placed his hands on the window, wondering why Ten would like a guy that’s not him. 

"I thought you liked girls..." Hendery fell into a seat.

"I would never like you though, Hendery." Ten didn't lie. No one has ever stolen his heart but Taeyong. 

“Damn it. I even made special Takoyaki just for you. I wasted my time." That brought Ten's attention. 

“Excuse me?" Yuta yelled out, "I want it." Then Hendery placed down a bento box of Takoyaki on Ten's desk. 

“I love Hendery's Takoyaki.." Ten began to open up the box. "Ahhh~~ Thank you!!" He took one out and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm.." 

"Don't forget to sprinkle some green dried seaweed." Then sprinkled a bit onto the Takoyaki. 

"Cooking is the only thing Hendery is good at," Johnny said while popping one in his mouth as well. 

"Only? What do you mean? I love Ten more than anyone. I'm proud of that. Class A? Whatever. I'm better than Taeyong." Hendery became angry. "Rejecting Tennie? I will punish him for it. This means war. He is too arrogant."

Ten then became sad. "Forget it. You all are right. I was reckless. He didn't even read my letter. What a jerk he is," he sighed. "I...don't have an eye for boys." 

The Thai boy breathed in. "So..I'm okay now. I will be over him." 

Yuta spoke, "Ten..." 

Hendery felt a bit better knowing he had a chance, but Ten still had a love for Taeyong deep inside.

Ten then yawned. 

“Really? How can you yawn in this situation?" His friends look at him. 

“I was up all night last night and made sure that there would be no misspelling in my letter. I even checked the letter of my own name with a dictionary." 

His friends were super surprised. "No way.." 

Ten turned to them, "That's how nervous I was. I was so nervous that I couldn't eat breakfast this morning. So, Hendery, thank you. I could survive this morning with this meal." Ten smiled and proceeded to eat some more Takoyaki.

“I love your smile. I could make Takoyaki as much as you want. Get over it quickly." Hendery ruffled his soft black hair. His friends were enjoying the food with them. 

Hopefully, Ten could get over this simple feeling.

\---

Ten was sitting on a bench watching random people play around. He was staring at them until he took out his bag and pulled out the letter. The letter that crushed his own feelings. He stared at the letter wondering why he had to fall in love with Taeyong. 

“Ten!! Sorry, we had to talk to the teacher!" Yuta and Johnny ran his way. 

“Don't worry, I didn't wait that long." Ten got up from the bench and stood up. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked with his friends. 

“By the way, is your new house completed?" Yuta and Johnny knew that Ten was moving from their small house into a bigger one. Even if Ten just lived with his dad, didn't mean they couldn’t get a bigger house. 

“Yeah, we are moving in on Sunday." 

“A new home, huh? Very nice," Yuta said with such sweet envy. 

“I guess so. I need it for a change." 

Johnny turned towards Ten and Yuta while walking, "That's right. When you move, luck may turn in your favor." 

Ten shook his head. "That's right. I believe it." 

“I believe. Right?" Yuta saying "I believe" in English. "I will help you move in." 

Ten turned toward Yuta. "Thank you." 

“Yeah, I will help as well!" Johnny also replied. 

Maybe everything will be all right.

\---

"Woah..it's so huge." 

Ten had Hendery, Johnny, and Yuta over to his new place to help bring boxes. 

“Thank you for coming everyone!" While Johnny, Hendery, and Ten's dad brought boxes into the house, Yuta brought Ten aside to talk to him.

“You know, Hendery is the one who organized this. He wanted to come to cheer you up." 

Ten really didn't know Hendery was the one who brought them over. "Is that so?" 

Yuta nodded his head and then proceeded to carry boxes into the new house. Ten began to help out too, not wanting to be the only one who doesn't help out.

After reckless hours of carrying boxes into the house, the five of them were finally done. They all then stared out the house, admiring how big it was for the two of them. "Ten and I worked hard for it, but finally we have our own brand-new house," Ten's father then shed a tear. 

“Come on, Dad!" Ten lightly hit his dad's shoulder. "Stop it. Everyone can see you." 

Ten's dad stopped crying after a couple of seconds. "Thank you for the hard work everyone. Come into the house, and I will serve my best dishes."

Everyone shouted with joy, knowing that Ten's dad is an amazing chef. The five of them walked over to their new house, but Ten stopped all of them. He felt weird like they shouldn't go into the house. 

“Can't you hear something strange?" Everyone wondered what Ten was talking about, like he had two heads.

He then looked around, "I have a bad feeling about this." Ten looked into the sky. Maybe it was something there? 

“What are you talking about?" 

Then out of the corner of Ten's eye, he saw something flash. "A shooting star?" 

The four others looked up as well. "During the day? No way." But the star seemed to be getting closer to them. Too close. The star flew past all five of them and shot right into their house!!!

Everyone looked with huge eyes, not believing it one bit. "Are you kidding?" The house fell right to the ground! "It got hit by a shooting star?"

\---

Ten had to stay at his dad's restaurant because they had nowhere else to go. How the heck could a shooting star hit their new house? Ten's dad sighed at the whole situation while Ten was pouring tea. 

“Dad, cheer up." He passed a cup over to his dad, not wanting him to feel so bad. 

“I worked so hard for that house."

“Let's start over," Ten said while sipping his tea. 

“How could I open my restaurant right after such a tragedy? We need to rent an apartment, but I spent all the saving to build it. It would be easier to accept if it was an earthquake or fire..but meteor stream? Really?!" Ten's dad sighed once more and picked up his cup. "Even the insurance doesn't cover that." 

Ten was sitting down, hearing his dad contemplate what happened. 

He, himself, couldn't even believe it happened either. 

“What rotten luck.." 

Ten picked up his head from the cup. "You are wrong. We got lucky. Think about it. If we all had been inside the house, we would have died. If you had been injured, you might have not been able to work as a chef again. In that case, you would've had no choice but to close this restaurant permanently. Am I right?"

Ten got up from the ground and walked over to his dad. "Look. We escaped without a scratch. We are lucky. This is the best luck we've had. Be positive. We are very lucky." Ten sat down and turned to his dad who was looking at him. 

“You sound exactly like your mom. She was happy-go-lucky, too." 

Ten laughed. "Happy-go-lucky? Are you making fun of me?" 

His dad chuckled. The phone began to ring. He picked it up and heard a familiar voice. A voice he never expected. "Youngsik? How are you doing? You are still alive, huh?" Ten's dad was laughing and he didn't even know why. 

“Youngsik?"

\---

"It is his house that was destroyed." While Ten was walking to school, students passed by him, talking about him once again. 

“Right after he was rejected by Taeyong. He has no luck." Tsk. Ten must be popular if so many people were talking about him. 

“Ten! Ten!" Ten looked behind him, watching his best friends run over to where he was. 

“Everyone is talking about you again today," Yuta whispered close to Ten's ear. 

“I'm so ashamed that I want to crawl under a rug." 

Ten looked over at Johnny when he began to talk, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Ten remembered what his dad told him last night. "Thank you for your concern. We will stay with my dad's best friend." 

They both nodded. "Really? You got lucky to find such a place quickly." 

Ten agreed. "He saw the news and called my dad's restaurant." 

“Very generous. I'm happy for you. This will be a turning point of your luck."

“That's what I thought. Odds of being struck by a shooting star are one in hundreds of millions. I believe that I will have great luck." 

They were walking to the school gate until they saw Hendery and his friends outside.

“Donations, please! Even ten yen is good enough. Please donate." The two friends looked at each other while Ten was staring at what Hendery was doing. 

He walked over to them seeing Hendery and his two friends stopping in front of every student walking past the school gate, asking for donations because Ten's house was hit by a meteor.

“He is an idiot." 

Johnny nodded. "That's Hendery. What else can we expect from him?" 

Ten walked in front of him, "Stop it, Hendery!" 

He turned around yelling to the passing students. "We have the victim here. He just suffered a tragedy yesterday. But today he comes to school with a smile. His resilience makes me cry."

“Stop it. Hendery, you are an idiot!" Ten yelled at his stupidity. 

“What's wrong with you? I'm trying to help you." 

Ten got close to Hendery’s face, "I've been humiliated. I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore!” 

Yuta and Johnny walked close to the yelling person. "This makes it worse." 

“Everyone will make fun of him more." 

Johnny and Yuta then saw the last person they would ever want to see. Lee Taeyong. He walked past both of them, walking over to Ten and Hendery. 

“Get out of my way." 

Ten turned around. "Taeyong." 

Hendery was obviously pissed about seeing Taeyong. "Taeyong, who do you think you are? Be nice to him. Ten is hurt. Whose fault  is that?" 

“Blame the Lyra meteor stream." Taeyong looked over at Hendery. 

“That's another issue. You rejected him in a humiliating way. Everything started from it." 

Johnny and Yuta are still watching from a bystanders position. "That's not a reasonable argument." Johnny agreed with a hum.

“Your rejection led him to another disaster." Hendery was still going at it.

Taeyong hummed. "A chance of being hit by a telluric place is one in ten billions." 

Ten didn't understand. "A telluric planet? You mean a shooting star?" 

Taeyong replied rather coldly like he always does. "Are you blaming me for such a rare phenomenon?" He turned over to Hendery. 

“That's right." 

Ten grabbed Hendery's arm pleading him to stop. "Hendery, your argument is not convincing at all." 

“Heh...I didn't know that I had such a power." Taeyong then grabbed his bag that he was carrying over his shoulder and pulled out his wallet. He took out 5,000 yen and held it in front of Ten's face. "I donate my money. Are you happy now?" 

This pissed Ten off. Taeyong's cold stare and "Huh.." did it for him. Ten fiercely grabbed Taeyong's wrist and the money went flying out of his hands. 

Ten got close to Taeyong, ready to burst out. "Do not pity me." 

He ruffly let go of Taeyong's wrist. "I wasted my last two years by being in love with such a jerk." 

Taeyong then closed up his wallet. 

“I will never want your help. I will never want your pity."

“Heh? Are you really sure about that?" Taeyong placed his wallet back into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. 

“Of course, I'm sure. You are such a jerk that you don't even have a friend, do you? Look, I have a lot of friends to help me when I am in trouble. Like Hendery, Yuta, and Johnny." 

Hendery then draped his arm over Ten's shoulder. "Ten, you are doing great."

“I don't need your help at all. Understand?" Ten never thought he would be talking so harshly towards the one he used to love so dearly, but Taeyong was being a jerk. 

Taeyong just grinned at Ten, then walked away with a chuckle. 

“We are in Class F, so? Do not look down on idiots!!" Ten stared angrily at the jerk who just walked away, not giving a damn.

\---

Ten was in the car with his dad, driving to the new place they would temporarily stay at. 

“Sorry that you had to leave school early to help me," Ten's dad apologized to him. 

“Stop it. I'm happy to help you in such an emergency. My teacher knows my situation." They stopped in front of the house. It was humungous compared to their house that got destroyed. 

“Youngsik is a CEO of a big company. He is a graduate of Tokyo University." 

“A graduate of Tokyo University? Really? He must be someone." They both admired the beautiful two-story house from the car. 

“It's huge. They can have a barbecue party in the yard." Ten looked around the house and turned his head to the left. "Lea fomica?" Ten pointed to the sign that was located on their gate. 

“No, it reads Lee Family." 

Lee? That was weird. "Lee? I see." Then it clicked. "Lee?!" 

“Yes, that is his last name. Lee Youngsik." 

This had to be a joke. "Why on earth does he have the last name Lee?" 

His dad turned towards the panicking Ten. “What's the matter?" 

“Nothing." 

The house door opened, revealing a bigger man. 

“Hi, Min. Welcome!" The man which seemed to be Youngsik, ran over to their car as they got out. "What took you so long?" Min got out of the car and walked over to Youngsik. 

“Sorry. It took us so long to pick up our stuff in the rubble." 

“Really? I am glad to see you." Youngsik patted Min's arm with a chuckle. 

Ten walked over to the two friends.“I was so surprised." 

Youngsik seemed to be confused.

“I was talking to myself," Ten let out a little laugh. Then the two men embraced in a hug when a woman appeared and walked towards the three. "You two are so close, huh? I was looking forward to seeing you." 

They all bowed to each other. "I'm so happy to see you. Make yourself at home." Ten felt very welcomed by this family. 

“We really appreciate your kindness." 

Youngsik let out a sigh, "Don't mention it." 

Min bowed again to the couple. "Mrs. Lee, thank you for having us." 

“I'm sorry you had such a disaster. Stay as long as you want." 

Ten looked over at Mrs. Lee. "I'm his son, Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon, but please, just call me Ten. Nice to meet you." Ten bowed to the couple once again to show respect. 

“You are so cute! I'm so glad to meet you. Unfortunately, we have only boys." 

Boys? "You have sons?" 

Mrs. Lee nodded, "You will meet them later. Come in."

The four of them walked into, but one of them would get the surprise of his life.

\---

"Ah...Minhyung, come down and meet Mr. Leechaiyapornkul and his son, Ten." 

Minhyung, who seemed to be one of the boys, walked downstairs and in front of the four of them. He bowed. "How do you do? My name is Lee Minhyung. I'm in the third grade," he looked at both Ten and his dad. 

“Very smart boy." 

The parents chuckled. 

“Very nice to meet you." Minhyung bowed to Ten's father again. 

“Nice to meet you, Minhyung." Ten bent down a bit to look at the boy with a smile. He slowly turned his head towards Ten with a rather disgusted face, then looked away. He didn't even reply!

Mrs. Lee spoke up first, "You two must be tired. Let's settle down." She pointed towards the living room and both Ten and his father walked over. 

They sat down and had some snacks with tea. Ten was hungry and decided to eat some cookies. He hummed in joy with how good they were. 

“I'm glad that you like it. Have more," Mrs. Lee passed the small plate over to Ten, who was sitting on a nice, comfy sofa. He bowed, "Thank you."

“Ten, you've grown up so much." 

This confused Ten, so he turned to his left, facing Youngsik. 

“Have we met before?" 

“You were still a baby. I saw you at your dad's restaurant." His dad and Youngsik must have been friends for a long time then if he knew him since a baby.

Then Ten could hear the front door open, and then footsteps coming towards the living room. 

“Ahh...here our big boy comes!" Mrs. Lee looked behind Ten, which made him turn around. 

“Ahhh!!!!" Ten screamed and leaned back to grab his dad who was sitting next to him. 

“What's wrong with you, Chittaphon?!"

Ten got up from his seat and stood right in front of the "big boy". 

“Hello, I'm the oldest son, Taeyong. Very nice to meet you." Taeyong bowed down to Ten who was still in shock. 

“He told me that you two attend the same high school." Mrs. Lee got up from her chair to stand next to Taeyong. 

“Really? I didn't know that. It's very nice to meet you." Ten's dad got up from the sofa and bowed at Taeyong.

Ten was still stuck standing up, not being able to react with the world. 

“Hey, Ten. Say hi." Ten's dad grabbed his arms to push him to say hi, but he couldn't. He could just stare at the cold face in front of him. 

“What's the matter?" Ten's dad obviously didn't know that the very person Ten is standing in front of is the one he confessed his love to.

Ten looked back at his dad and back to Taeyong. "That's because...I'm so stunned." Ten looked back to Youngsik and Taeyong. "Youngsik and Taeyong do not look alike at all." That was a lie. The real reason he was shocked was well..we all know. 

Youngsik laughed at the remark. "Both of our sons take after their mother. In that sense, they are very lucky." 

“Stop that.." Mrs. Lee joked around and grabbed Taeyong's forearm. "Come on, you sit down here." Ten could only stare back at Taeyong, still not believing what's happening. 

He sat quickly back down, only to grab his tea and sip it. Ten, after awhile, began to eat angrily. Hangry they call it. He had two cookies in both hands and chewed while staring at Taeyong with death eyes. 

Taeyong was only just looking around, not even acknowledging his existence. Mrs. Lee came back from the kitchen with more tea. “I'm glad that you two have known each other. Are you two in the same class?" 

Ten laughed awkwardly. 

“Not in the same class, but we got to know each other in an unexpected way," Taeyong said while picking up his tea to drink. He looked over at Ten. "Right...Ten?" 

Ten smiled, obviously awkwardly, chuckling. "I guess so." 

“That's nice. Now you can get to know each other more." Ten looked over at Mrs. Lee. "He is a little strange, isn't he? Please befriend him." 

Ten gave another awkward laugh and smile. 

“Ten, do you want to see your room?" he nodded and got pulled up by Mrs. Lee. 

\---

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Mrs. Lee opened the door to a yellow room with cute decoration. "I heard you like pink, so I added some." Ten didn't reply. "No? You don't like it?" 

Ten looked around the big room that had a girly look. "I'm so happy..." Mrs. Lee looked at Ten who sat on the pink patterned bed. Ten began to giggle at the excitement. He loved the room so much. 

“That's amazing!! I loved designing this room with things my boys would never like. It's kinda like I have a daughter!" Mrs. Lee grabbed Ten's hands and held them close. They both laughed with joy.

A loud slam could be heard right at the doorway. They both looked over to see Taeyong placing down Ten's bag. 

“This room used to be Minhyung’s." He leaned back against the wall. "He had to move into my room. Now I feel cramped." 

“Ten, don't worry. Just make yourself at home." He nodded with a chuckle. 

“Son, please help him organize his stuff. I must cook dinner now. Tonight's dinner is sukiyaki," Mrs. Lee walked over to the door. "Ten, do you like sukiyaki?"  She faced towards Ten.

"I love it!" 

Mrs. Lee shrieked with joy. "I'm so glad to hear that. See you later."

Mrs. Lee walked out of the room, leaving Ten and Taeyong alone. Hopefully, he wouldn't comment on all the pink. They stayed there with silence for a bit until Ten got up and spoke first. "Well..." 

Taeyong got up from leaning against the wall. "Well, tell me what to do." He picked up his bag when Ten then stopped him. 

“I don't need your help." He grabbed the bag from Taeyong's hands, but it fell revealing a letter. Taeyong looked down, obviously seeing that letter. It was the second time he saw it. Ten looked down as well and looked back to Taeyong. 

He looked up and met Ten's eyes. "That's right," Taeyong said while placing something down. "You don't want to have anything to do with me." He looked over at Ten once again. 

Ten crouched down to pick up the mess that spilled from the bag falling.

Taeyong looked down at him and the letter. Ten shoved all of the fallen things into the bag with anger. 

“I don't care if you live with us or not," Taeyong proceeded to walk towards the door, then looked back. "Just don't bother me." he walked away, most likely to his room.

A chance of being hit by a shooting star is one in ten billions. What are the  odds that a high school boy must live with another boy who just rejected him? 

Is it a beginning of something special. Or something else...

\---

Ten got ready for another day of school. He walked out of his room with caution, hoping he wouldn't run into Taeyong, and down the stairs. Mrs. Lee prepared breakfast for the whole family and Ten ate happily until he saw Taeyong who was sitting across from him at the table. 

_ Now I realize that I am eating with the famous Lee Taeyong.  _

“I'm done." Taeyong got up from the table and grabbed his bag. 

“Ten, why don't you go with him? You two go to the same school." Ten nodded and finished his bread, running out the door.

Ten walked not too close to Taeyong but began to gradually walk closer, while they were on their way to school. 

“Listen." Ten looked to his right and saw Taeyong. 

“Yes?" 

“Do not walk next to me." Ouch. 

“Why?" 

Taeyong didn't even look at him. "I don't want to walk along with a boy who has bread crumbs all over his face." Ten then proceeded to wiped his face with his hands, making sure the crumbs were all gone.

The Korean boy walked away from him and then Ten ran towards him. "Stay away at least 2 meters from me." 

Ten made sure to step far away from Taeyong. "Follow me today and memorize the route to the school. And of course, do not tell anyone that we live together. Moreover, do not talk to me at all at school."

“You don't need to humiliate me that much." 

Taeyong turned away. "I don't want to get involved in such a ridiculous gossip anymore." 

“Ridiculous?!" 

Taeyong turned back towards Ten. "I don't like a stupid boy." 

How dare he say such a thing and then walk away?

_ How could I be in love with such a jerk for two long years? I will make him regret what he said, no matter what. _

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot for the taeten tag, hope you enjoyed it! please leave a kudos and a comment, so i know you did. i love replying to you guys~~ ash


End file.
